A new and distinct Hemerocallis cultivar ‘Connie Marks’, herein after also referred to as “the plant”, is a new and distinct plant variety that has been asexually reproduced true to type by division in successive generations. It was discovered in a cultivated area when it first bloomed during the summer of 2001 at a commercial nursery/garden center located in Culpeper, Va. The plant ‘Connie Marks’ is the offspring of the daylily variety named ‘Hyperion’ which was registered in about 1925. ‘Hyperion’ was the only daylily growing in the nursery garden vicinity where ‘Connie Marks’ was discovered. The large ‘Hyperion’ clump had a smaller 6 fan, double yellow flowered ‘Connie Marks’ clump growing on its perimeter. ‘Hyperion's’ flowers are single. The plant has been successfully propagated by division methods at the same nursery to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original. Since 2001 the original 6 fan ‘Connie Marks’ has been repeatedly divided to produce numerous plants that are phenotypically identical.
Hemerocallis hybrida ‘Hyperion’ is the vegetative parent of ‘Connie Marks’, which is a mutation. There were no daylilies, except ‘Hyperion,’ growing in the larger nursery garden and due to physical structures of the nursery and surrounding 8 foot high arborvitae hedge, with no daylilies outside of the hedge, normal prevailing winds would not indicate pollen was windborne from a distant site.